


Hot Steam

by teamanic



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Lio Fotia, M/M, Passionate love making, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Top Galo Thymos, Yeah thats really what it is, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamanic/pseuds/teamanic
Summary: A supernova; that’s what he is. Lio burns like a million stars, pure radiance that ignites underneath Galo’s fingertips. He wants nothing more than to become part of that interstellar star light even if it incinerates him into nothing.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 302





	Hot Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, the Promare wyrms told me, as I was listening to Doja cat's 'Say so', 
> 
> Galolio. In the shower. Fucking passionately. 
> 
> Also please bear with me and my lame titles. I'm not creative at all.

It starts off innocently enough. 

A typical day after a brutal workout regime involves slipping into the showers with Lio lingering just behind. A typical day in the showers also means sneaking in wet kisses with Lio whenever the chance arises.

It’s a favourite pastime of his, to press soft kisses along Lio’s neck, coaxing out soft noises between those lips as water splashes off their shoulders. 

But today is different.

Galo anticipates it, a low thrum in his bones that lets him feel Lio’s eagerness to go off-script from tender embraces and shallow kisses. Galo barely has time to brace himself before Lio surges forward, cornering Galo back into the cool tiled wall behind him as he licks and bites marks onto his collarbone. 

“What’s gotten you so worked up?” Galo cards a wet hand through Lio’s dampened hair. He sports a cheeky smirk on his lips, “You like what you see?”

“Quiet.” Lio hisses between his teeth, impatient as he sweeps his tongue into Galo’s open lips.

Galo doesn’t resist. He slings an arm around his waist to hook them close until their bodies are pressed flush against each other to revel in the hot water splashing off their shoulders. 

It feels like he’s drowning in the fire. It’s only Lio who manages to wrangle that effect on him, a rhythmic push and pull that Galo finds himself following. 

And he lets it tug at his gut, prompting him to take Lio’s face into his hands, kissing him deeply in return as Lio feverishly responds with all teeth and tongue. Nothing can compare to the heat that Lio shrouds himself in. Even exposed and unabashedly bare he upholds a gravitational force, one that slowly reels him in like a tide. 

A supernova; that’s what he is. Lio burns like a million stars, pure radiance that ignites underneath Galo’s fingertips. He wants nothing more than to become part of that interstellar star light even if it incinerates him into nothing.

Lio must’ve picked up on his impatience; he’s always had some form of a talent to take note of the smallest cues no matter how subtle. Galo releases an approving moan as Lio trails his lips down in his descent from his neck to his chest, scoring his teeth into his skin to leave dark possessive marks. 

There’s a tiny protest on the tip of his tongue, to remind Lio that he has _work_ tomorrow. Shirt _off_. 

But he can’t complain. Lio feels very nice against his skin, wet and eager as he does things to his body with his smart mouth and smooth hands.

“Tell me what you want Galo,” Lio whispers between his teeth, biting and licking into the flushed wet skin of his chest. There's a hand that slips down against Galo, fingers toying with the hardening arousal between his legs. 

“Sneaky bastard,” Galo says, whispering his endearment into the secret seductive space burning between them. He dips the pad of his thumb past Lio’s lips, feeling the sharp point of his teeth, “You already know what I want.” 

Lio takes his wrist in his hand, licks and nips at his thumb, “How about you show me.”

It’s not a question, not really, but Galo treats it like so. He changes their positions until Lio is the one with his back against the wall. 

“My burning firefighting soul isn’t enough for you, firefly?” Galo grins wolfishly, bringing his hand to glide up along Lio’s back. There’s a shudder of reaction as his fingers press along his spine.

“Silly,” Lio breathes, taking Galo’s hard erection in his soft palm to grant it a firm squeeze, “I want _all_ of you.”

“You’re kind of greedy today,” He says with an airy laugh that Lio steals from him with a feverish kiss. 

“That makes the two of us,” Lio hums. His breath tickles his lips and it almost tastes deceptively sweet as his voice dangles on a hushed whisper, “I’m still very much loose after _you_ wanted a round three last night.”

Galo’s pulse trembles, tempts him to take the forbidden fruit in front of him and sink his teeth into its flesh. The little shards of light in Lio’s irises remind him of iridescent incantations. Beautiful and mesmerising, it draws him in with a whisper of sinful promise. 

His eyes follow in a trance as Lio conjures a square packet of lube in his hand. The cold foil presses into his chest, insistent. 

“Take me,” Lio says through a hushed whisper, leaning in to lick away the water drops dripping down his chin, “Make it round four. You know how much I love even numbers.”

 _Lies_. Galo knows Lio couldn’t give a shit about numerals. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, you know that?” Galo says, voice coarse as he presses Lio into the wall. He takes the packet, tearing it open before squeezing its slippery contents onto his fingers and between Lio’s thighs. There’s only the tiniest bit of resistance as Galo slips a slicked up finger inside Lio, scorching heat all around as it takes him knuckle deep with ease, “Feels like you’re gonna burn me alive.” 

“You don’t mind it though, playing with fire that is,” Lio says under a ragged breath as Galo flexes three fingers into him. The wanton moan that follows as Galo works his fingers into him deeper has him clutching onto his shoulders, an involuntary shudder wracking against his chest. 

“I’ll get burned as many times over for you if that’s what you want,” He swipes his tongue over his bottom lip before pressing a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose. 

A smile graces Lio’s lips as he cards a hand through his wet hair, “You and your sappy mouth. Anymore and I’m going to die if you don’t already fuck me into the wall.”

Galo tilts his head to grant Lio the most dazzling smile he can muster as he lifts up one of Lio’s thighs, “Should I take that as an order, big boss, little fireball, my bright loveable firefly?”

“Galo, I swear— _ahh_!”

He slips in nice and easy in one swift slick move, satisfied when Lio squeezes all around him with a sharp intake of air. Galo tests his luck again, a firm evened thrust that pushes both their hips flush together. Pride blooms in his chest at the second startled sound that Lio makes, a hot airy gasp followed by frayed breaths rolling across his skin. 

He leans in to press his nose into the space under Lio’s chin, lightly scraping his teeth there before licking away the drops of lukewarm water streaming down his collarbone, “That what you want?” 

Lio whines, legs squeezing harshly around his hips,“ _Yes_. Do it harder.”

“You sure?” Galo rubs a hip with his thumb, absently dropping a wet kiss onto his neck, “I won’t be able to hold back you know.”

Lio clenches around him, becomes a scorching sensation that swallows him deeper. His head ducks into the space beside Lio’s neck at another intentional squeeze, swearing brokenly under a shaky breath. His eyes flick up in time to see the smug princely smile on Lio’s lips, all teeth. 

“Give me everything,” Lio says airily, pressing the back of Galo’s head with shaky hands to touch their foreheads together as small hips start to grind down against him. The smirk that dances across Lio’s lip borderlines on _cocky_ , “I bet I can still stand once we’re done.”

Ohhh he’s _definitely_ asking for trouble. 

Galo grits his teeth and drives himself forward in one primal thrust. For a moment the weight of his momentum catches slightly, earns him a maimed whimper from Lio as he readjusts his grip, slipping in again to reclaim the searing space inside.

He tilts Lio’s head back while he’s at it, biting into the white strip of pale exposed skin as he rolls and grinds his hips hard into him. Lio releases a choked moan against his lips, hands scrambling up to pull at his soaked hair. Every connected thrust has Lio stiffening around him and Galo drowns in the heat of the moment, savouring the blinding pleasure that ravages through him as it consumes his nerves whole and raw.

At a particularly hard lust-driven thrust, Lio tips his head against the wall, a guttural loud moan tearing away from his open mouth. Galo sucks in a shaky breath, bites down on his lip as Lio drags wet fingers down his back, leaving marks that feel like paths of fire across his skin. 

It’s _hot_ knowing that Galo is the one pulling out those reactions from him. It feeds into that greedy fire inside of him, a pride that scorches into form. Lost in each other’s bodies is what it desires, to rob each other of their breaths and dignity as hot steam rises around them. 

“You’re burning,” He gasps, voice broken in all the right ways as Lio shudders around him, “I think I’m gonna melt.”

“Oh the irony of a firefighter who can’t take the heat,” Lio lightly quips, albeit breathless. 

Galo harshly grinds his hips into him, rolling inside for good measure. Lio’s mouth drops open to a thin airy sigh as he digs faint crescent marks into the skin of his shoulders.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Galo chooses to use this brief moment to manoeuvre his grip on Lio. He relents his hold on his waist and thigh, opting to use his entire body instead to hold up Lio’s featherlight weight against the wall. He finds Lio’s hands too, pins them on either side of his head as he smiles a wide grin for Lio’s eyes only, “Watch me put out your flames, Mad burnish.”

Lio nips his lips with impatient fever, locking his legs around Galo’s hips to press his ankles into the small of his back. His mouth touches his lips, all rushed breaths and hushed words, “Show me then, that firefighter soul.” 

He tightens his hold on both hands and slams in all at once with a curve that hits deep into him. Lio breaks with a desperate moan, sobbing against his chest as Galo relentlessly pushes in and out between his legs, maintaining a pace that has him unravelling by the seams. 

It’s the perfect combination of tight friction and sweeping heat as Lio arches his back into him, a breathy choked whine at his lips as he presses forward. In this position, Galo finds it easy to take in the sight of Lio’s face in ecstasy, flushed a pretty pink as water trickled off the tip of his nose and eyelashes like jewels.

Lio’s eyes lock onto him as well, a carnal writhing fire behind his irises that draws him in like a whisper to merge the gap with his lips on his mouth. And he listens, becomes the drunken sailor to Lio’s siren call. 

His choked sounds scrape into high-pitched cries as Galo ravages him between his legs, angling himself to attack the bundle of nerves relentlessly into the wall. There’s a coarse moan that rips itself free from his own throat as Lio trembles in his hold, mouth breaking from his lips as hot moans rise sharply into incoherent gasps. Galo relishes the sounds against his lips, letting it stir the pure heat that collectively pools inside him. 

“ _Galo_!” Lio cries, teary eyed. His voice staggers on a tremble, lips quivering as his fingers clamp down to squeeze Galo’s hands, “I-I-“

He gives him a gentle squeeze back, keeping his hips steady as he continues to take him thoroughly against the wall. He’s swimming, lost so inside of him that Galo struggles to break the surface. His voice sounds distant against his own ears, muffled, “ _Fuck_ , I think I’m gonna-”

Lio's breath hitches into another sharp cry as his body coils into himself, taut tension lines that appear on his pale stomach.

“Do it,” Lio says, pushing his words past a choked moan, “Cum inside me.”

Galo unravels blindly into the core of the heat with a shout, screwing his eyes shut to take in the wave of sensation sweeping over him. His hips are still on autopilot as Lio crumples over in his orgasm, pushed over the edge at a hard well directed thrust.

It’s dangerous to lose himself in the eye of the storm but Galo _can’t_ stop, chasing the last tremors as he steadies Lio’s weight, thrusting into him with Lio’s broken moans and the strangled chorus of Galo’s name on the tip of his tongue spurring him on. 

Lio’s persistent taps against his shoulder wakes him from the threshold and his touch alone lets Galo break the surface. 

His legs feel weak and it takes him a moment to collect air back into his lungs past heaving pants. It’s definitely worth it though as he savours the afterglow with Lio’s steadying breaths against him and the trickling sound of water coaxing his eyes shut.

He carefully slips out before he manages to fall asleep right then and there in the post-orgasm glow, holding Lio’s frame closer to his chest. Lio leans his weight into his body as his thumbs idly massage soft circles into his waist, soothing the untamed tremors running under his flushed skin. 

“Sorry, got a little carried away,” Galo says with a small grin at his lips, nuzzling his nose against Lio. 

“Mm. It’s fine,” Lio says, pecking his nose, then his lips, “I enjoyed it.” 

“I know you did. Dunno if you heard yourself but you were _loud_.”

“Oh be quiet,” Lio huffs, a tiny kindle of mirth in his eyes as he takes Galo’s chin in his hands. 

There’s a soft exchange of chaste kisses, a slow dance of warm touches that contrasts rather nicely to the intense round of carnal fucking they just had prior. The rolling ambience becomes a trickle, a steady gentle trance that tempts his eyes closed. It would’ve been nice to stay like this, with those soft lips on his and the touch of light caressing fingers against his jawline. 

But Lio draws back and there goes a potential round of post-orgasm kissing. He’s the tiniest bit disappointed until his eyes catch the splatter of cum on the flat of Lio’s stomach and that makes him feel like a million dollars. 

“We should take another shower. A proper one at that,” Lio lightly tsks, a small grimace that wrinkles his nose cutely.

“No kidding, that was a work out. You sure you're alright?” Galo places his hands on Lio’s behind, kneading at the flesh before slipping a finger to rub inside. It’d be undeniable if said he didn’t also feel a flush of pride at the cum dribbling down his thighs. “Holy shit, I think I did a number on you.”

Lio hisses as he jerks, batting away Galo’s hand, “Stop that. I told you it’s sensitive.”

Galo puts his hands up in surrender. He can’t help the cocky smile creeping onto his lips, “I’m innocent.”

“If I can’t walk tomorrow, I’m blaming you.” 

Galo juts his lips into a pout, “You’re the one who wanted to be fucked out until you couldn’t feel your legs!”

“True,” Lio smiles, a little too coy as he curls his fist into his chin, “It was definitely worth it though. As a plus, everyone will know that you’re mine.”

Galo freezes at the implication of his words. He casts his eyes down to his chest before moving across to the mirror, checking his back with an urgent twist of his head. It’s too late to take back the undignified sound that escapes him. His mouth continues to gawk open at the sight of bright red lines streaking across his back because _oh fuck there’s so many_ \- 

“Lio you bastard! How am I supposed to cover up all these marks?!”

“As I said,” Lio hums, drawing close the shower curtain with a sharp shifting sound, “Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> //puts my hands out shamelessly
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated <3


End file.
